Electromagnetic emitters are traditionally paired with a specific electrical supply or control system. The characteristics of the various emitters differ. By properly pairing electromagnetic emitters with appropriate supply or control systems, the operation or effectiveness of the electromagnetic emitter can be improved or optimized.
By way of example of a particular electromagnetic emitter, low pressure mercury lamps have traditionally been used as UV radiation sources. These lamps emit UV light of a wavelength which is suitable for destroying microorganisms in fluids. The degree of disinfection of the fluid is a function of the UV dose applied. The characteristics of different lamps differ and therefore emit differing levels of UV light suitable for destroying microorganisms.
As a result, there exists a need for an apparatus that can be identified as suitable for use with a particular system requiring specific electromagnetic wavelength characteristics. The system may operate only when the electromagnetic emitter is identified as suitable for the system. This may prevent activation of unauthorized electromagnetic emitters, which may have unknown electromagnetic wavelength characteristics or operation of systems with unauthorized electromagnetic emitters.